Twilight 101
by Callmemaddy
Summary: The Twilight Zone Comes to PCA. OneShot. Random. DL. Just read it!


**Twilight 101 **

_by CallmeMaddy/One-shot_

Disclaimer: Yo no propio Zoey 101. (I do not own Zoey 101)

**Special Dedication to my dad.**

A/N: Happy Holidays! This is a one-shot. This is also VERY RANDOM! You've probably seen or heard of the show the Twilight Zone. If you haven't it's just where weird things happen. Anywho, this fanfic is when the twilight zone comes to PCA. Dana/Logan There is, sadly, no Zoey and Chase in this fanfic, and you'll know why if you read this. But, there is TONS of Zoey and Chase in some of my other fanfics, so go to my profile and read those. So far, I have six pages handwritten, in my fan fiction notebook, and it's not even finished! Enjoy. And please Review!

**This is Twilight 101**

It was, for the most part, a normal night at the girl's lounge at PCA. Zoey, Nicole, Lola, (and to her disliking) Dana, were playing confess or stress. This time, they were sure Logan hadn't hidden a webcam in a teddy bear. Quinn had one of her wacky experiments and was trying to use it on Vicky, a girl down the hall. Perhaps, the only weird thing (besides Quinn, but she's already weird) was it was SNOWING in Malibu in September. (A/N: I know that's not possible, I live in Southern California, I haven't gotten snow since Valentine's Day in fourth grade—five years ago—and it melted by noon!)

"More hot chocolate, please!" Nicole asked Zoey.

Zoey handed her another cup, "Happy now?" Zoey had handed Nicole about fifteen cups so far.

"Thanks. Mmmm. I love this hot chocolate! Don't you just love this hot chocolate? I love this hot chocolate," Nicole was her usual bubbly self.

"I can't believe it's snowing," Lola seemed amazed.

"Maybe we will get a snow day," Dana said sarcastically.

"Oh my god! That would be SO cool," Nicole did not note Dana was being sarcastic.

Although, it was snowing, it wasn't nearly enough snow for a snow day. Suddenly, Chase, Michael, and Logan walked in.

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in," Dana said, referring to Logan.

"Ha Ha," Logan remarked sarcastically.

Chase tried to change the subject, "So, it's snowing even harder now.

Quinn was perplexed, "I don't get it. Snowing in September? In Malibu? It doesn't scientifically make sense."

Michael looked at the clock, "Guys, it's 11:07. We should get to bed."

Logan did not like this idea, "We just got here! Plus, I haven't pissed Dana off enough."

Dana shot him a typical Dana "I'm-going-to-kill-you" look.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed," Lola told the group. The rest of the girls followed.

Chase jumped up, "B-bye Zoey." He was so desperate.

Logan rolled his eyes at Chase, "Come on. Let's go to bed."

Dana awoke the next morning only to find that it was past noon.

"Wow," She mumbled to herself, "I actually slept well," she raised her voice so Nicole, Lola, and Zoey could hear, "Maybe I slept so well because I didn't hear Nicole's hairdryer at 7 in the morning!" She laughed expecting a response, but there wasn't any.

"Um...hello?" She went over to Zoey, "Hey, wake up! It's a sad day when I'm up before Miss Sunshine," She kicked Zoey's bed, "Wake up!"  
She did the same to Lola, but Lola didn't move.

She then gave up on Lola and went over to Nicole, "Hello?"  
No answer.

"Fine, but Johnny, that cute boy you like, is looking for you," Dana lied, if that didn't get Nicole up, nothing would.

However, Nicole still wouldn't wake up, "Whatever," Dana told her sleeping roommates, "You losers spend your Saturday in bed, but me, I'm going to the lounge." Once again, there was no reply.

Dana closed the door, while rolling her eyes. The past couple of days were so odd. First the snow, then Dana, of all people, was first up. She walked down to the lounge only to find no one.

"What?" Dana asked herself, "That is so strange." She ran back to room 101, "Guys this is bizarre, no one is in the girls lounge at noon on a Saturday!" Still no response "UGH!"

Dana tried the girls bathroom next. If there was no one there, there was no one anywhere.

Logan woke up around the same time as Dana. He noticed that Chase and Michael were asleep, but didn't much care. He went over to his mirror and told himself he was hot twenty times. Usually, he would do it fifty times, but he wanted to get to the gym.

Logan then figured out that Chase and Michael were still asleep. He tried many times to wake them, but he had no luck.

"Ok," Logan told the two guys, "I don't want to do this, but I will."

Logan then poured water on them, which, obviously, drenched the two--head to toe.

"That ought to do it," Logan was satisfied, until he realized his roommates hadn't woken up.

Logan shrugged this off and headed towards the gym. Logan didn't notice until halfway that there were no people.

"That's unusual. Is there like some memo I missed?" He asked himself. When he arrived at the gym, it was locked. PCA looked so dead...and cold. He checked his billion dollar watch his dad brought him, which apparently had temperature on it:  
17 degrees Fahrenheit

"First the weather, now the people." He didn't know where to go next, so he decided to go to the closest building to capture heat. The closest building was the girls' lounge.

He arrived to find only one person. Since she was facing the opposite direction, Logan couldn't tell who she was.

"Finally! A person!" Logan exclaimed to the mysterious girl.

The girl was alarmed and turned around, and said, much to her dismay, "LOGAN?"

"DANA?"  
Dana smirked, "Typical. The only person I can find is you."  
"Technically, I found _you. _And where is everyone?"

"Logan, if I knew that, I'd be talking to someone interesting, not you!"  
"Moody, aren't we?" Logan teased.

"Hush."  
"Time of the month, eh?" Logan couldn't help it.

Dana glared, "As much as this SUCKS, I think we are going to have to work together."

"Fine," said Logan, grinning. This was the perfect time for him to bug Dana. (A/N: Yeah, so there's no witnesses around when he's killed, lol.)

"Now," Dana said, taking charge, "Everyone's gone--"  
Logan interrupted, "I'm aware of that."

Dana gave Logan a classic Dana 'You-better-stop-talking' look, "Please act mature. Now, why is everyone gone."  
"They aren't GONE, they are sleeping and not waking up," Logan corrected her.

"AKA: Unconscious."

"Uh, sure. Whatever."  
"But the real question is why aren't WE asleep?" Dana asked.

"Because I'm the hottest guy in school."

"Logan, why do you have to be such a self-centered jerk?" Dana yelled.

"I was answering your question," Logan defended. (A/N: Not very well, I may add.)

Dana covered her ears.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Logan asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm covering my ears," Dana answered.

"Why?"  
"To get away from you," Dana answered another one of Logan's stupid questions.

Logan pulled Dana's hand off her ear, "Look, whether you like it or not, we are stuck together, until we figure out why everyone else is asleep."

"Didn't I already say that?"

"So, I propose we work together to solve this mystery or whatever," Logan said.

"Oh my god, Logan, you're so smart, I can't believe I didn't think of that," Dana said sarcastically.

"I know, I'm a genius," Logan was being serious.

Dana laughed.

"Hey!"  
"Sorry, it's just funny," Dana kept laughing still.

"It is not."

"Is too," Dana told him. It was funny, Dana and Logan were GETTING ALONG.

"Wanna prove it?" Logan started tickling Dana. The two were laughing. Then they realized how close they were.

The two pulled away, embarrassed. Dana cleared her throat, "Were we just getting along?"  
"Sadly, I think we were."  
"Ok, let's get back to work," Dana said, changing the subject. Although, Dana wouldn't dare admit it, for that one moment, she saw Logan less of a jerk, and more as a hottie.

"Snow. Random Unconscious people. Hey you know what this reminds me of?" Logan told Dana.

"What?"  
"That old TV show, **The Twilight Zone. **You know all those weird things happen."  
"Well, how did they get everyone back to normal?" Dana asked.

"I don't know. My dad always turned it off," Logan answered.

"But don't you have like a billion TVs in your house?" Dana asked.

"Yeah, duh," Logan responded, "But we only watch one of them."  
Logan looked weirdly at Logan, "Why?"  
"Who buys a second TV to watch?"

Dana sighed, "You are too spoiled to even know your spoiled."  
Logan looked outside, "Let's go have a snowball fight."  
"What?" Dana asked, "Why?"  
"Because this is boring. And I need fresh air. Plus I can't pay attention for over two minutes to save my life," Logan listed reasons.

"Explains your grades," Dana teased.

"Ha ha," Logan went outside, "And yours are much better."  
Dana followed him, "They are in fact, straight A's"  
"Oh, so you're a goody two shoes?"

"Not a chance."  
"I don't believe you," Logan teased.

"Would a goody two shoes be in on the statue at Prank Week?" Dana asked him.

"That was Zoey's idea," Logan responded.

"Well, then," Dana walked closer to Logan and dropped her voice to a whisper, "Would a goody two shoes make out with Logan Reese?"  
Logan eyes grew wide, DANA was offering to make out with him, "I dunno, let's find out."

Dana kissed him and he kissed her back. After a while, Logan remembered: Sleeping Roommates. Snow. Twilight Zone. He had to fix everything.

"Oh right," Dana responded, "Come on. Let's go."  
Logan and Dana walked back to the girls lounge.

"So, how do we fix this?" Dana asked.

They were silent when Logan had an idea.

"Logan, what is it? You're eyes just lit up," Dana asked.

"Remember last night? Quinn was using one of her experiments to test on Vicky."  
"Yeah, so?" Dana missed the point.  
"Do you know what that invention was?" Logan asked her.  
"No."  
"It makes people unconscious."  
"So?"  
"So, if people are already unconscious, people it'll make them conscious."

Dana and Logan broke until Quinn's dorm (It was not easy, but they figured the janitor wouldn't mind.) They decided to try Logan's theory on Quinn first because, after all, it was her invention. When she woke up, she wondered why it was five in the afternoon and why Logan and Dana were over her bed. After her, they woke Zoey and Lola. Dana begged Logan not to wake Nicole up for another two hours so it could be quiet. But Logan refused. After waking up Chase and Michael, the invention needed to 'recharge' according to Quinn, so everyone else would have to wait.

"Logan, that idea was brilliant," Dana complimented Logan for the first time.  
"Thanks."  
"And Logan!"  
"What?"  
"You're a good kisser," Dana remarked. Logan smiled. Two good ideas in one day: Using a "Quinvention" to save the day and asking Dana to be his girlfriend at dinner that evening.

No one ever figured out why everyone minus Dana and Logan were unconscious or why it was snowing. It was just one of those things to remain in the twilight zone.

A/N: Awww. The end. Please review! It took ages to write. Oh, and if you liked this, be sure to check out my other fanfics, look in my profile. 


End file.
